Talk:Placerita Canyon Road
Just wondering, where did the name 'Placerita Canyon' come from? I've never heard the hideout referenced by name anywhere. And I think I have a screenshot of the hideout around here somewhere, I'll try to find it. -Kapoli 00:09, 15 August 2006 (UTC) It's mentioned as the location of the hideout by Jack when he infiltrates it, after Kevin leads him there. Cymra37 00:25, 15 August 2006 (UTC) : thanx for the image. Cymra37 00:43, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :: Actually, I'm pretty sure only Placerita Canyon Road was mentioned, not Placerita Canyon itself. I vote this page be deleted and a page for PCR be created instead. --Proudhug 22:12, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for moving this, Blue Rook, however I still think this needs to be deleted. I haven't watched the episode in a while, but I don't think it was actually stated that the hideout was located on Placerita Canyon Road. While Jack was driving, Kevin instructed him to turn onto this road, but it could very well have just been one of the roads on the way to the compound. And since, I don't think Placerita Canyon itself was mentioned at all, other than the road, this article should probably still be deleted. --Proudhug 00:43, 22 October 2007 (UTC) : No problem. You're right, it is possible that it's just a street leading to the hideout. : If we delete it, I definitely wouldn't care personally, but isn't there a precedent about this? There is a page for John Mailloux and he was merely a name on a computer screen. Placerita Canyon Road was a street spoken by characters and driven on by Jack. Comparing these two, the street seems leaps and bounds more important (even though they're both insignificant when compared to pretty much everything else)... and yet the street doesn't get an article? : As a solution, shouldn't we differentiate the two distinct entities? That is, (1) rename the material on this page Ira Gaines hideout or something, and then (2) write a smaller article for Placerita Canyon Road, describing how and why it was mentioned. This accomplishes two goals: : (1) Preserves the information in the body of the article : (2) Gives the street location its own proper attention : This is all based on the truth that there was a hideout, and there was the street, so each should (according to the philosophy here) get an article. – Blue Rook 01:20, 22 October 2007 (UTC)talk Yeah, sorry I was misleading about this. What I'd originally intended was for the PC article to be deleted and an article be created for PCR. PCR definitely deserves an article, but this isn't it. Whether or not Gaines' compound deserves an article is a different issue. I personally don't think it does, since no other unnamed locations have articles. Palmer's hotel suite was seen in probably every episode of S1, yet we don't have an article for that, and I don't think we should. Anyone feeling strongly against this opinion is free to argue the point, since it's possible I'm a minority here. --Proudhug 01:34, 22 October 2007 (UTC) : Arrighty, makes perfect sense to me. To help get the immediate, smaller issue of PCR solved, I'll put a rewritten version of PCR over in the sandbox. If you like it, let me know/move it/alter & move it over to PCR. : The larger issue is the unnamed location situation. I didn't realize I was digging there when I thought of Ira Gaines hideout, but you're right. I don't feel too strongly about this right now, but these are my thoughts on the matter: we continue to exclude them from having an article, or create a strict number-of-appearances-based rule (such as, any unnamed location that appears in 5 or more episodes of a season gets a logically-named article). I'm with you on this, meaning there should only be articles for places with names or addresses (at least for the foreseeable future). – Blue Rook 03:03, 22 October 2007 (UTC)talk I'm pretty confident that I satisfactorily fixed this problem. Earlier, there was an Appearances Template for the Hideout here, but now that the page is for the Road, I cut that template out and stuck it on the only place where it seems to fit: on the image of the hideout. I know this is unprecedented (putting appearances templates for locations that have no articles but do have images) but I think, since the template already existed, it's permissable in this case. – Blue Rook 07:35, 20 December 2007 (UTC)talk : Take a listen to the background audio at the start of Megan Matheson's final scene at R1 DVD time 30:30 on Day 2 4:00pm-5:00pm. Someone mentions Placerita Canyon and an access road. It may be useful, but I can't clearly make out the words. --Proudhug 22:45, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :: I'll be goddamned. Someone says it clear as day, before that point, at the police station in the same episode in DVD time 15:26/real-time 4:19:26, right before Kim starts talking to Miguel. There is definitely a canyon, and also a separate access road. This line must be a standard "cop radio background chatter" recycled on the show. In this line, the canyon was named, the access road wasn't. – Blue Rook 02:12, 30 June 2008 (UTC)talk Highway 14 Hey, just wondering if anyone knew when Highway 14 and the road being in Santa Clarita were mentioned? I can't find it in the tv program, so is it from Findings at CTU or similar? Cheers--Acer4666 20:02, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :If anyone finds this - it's said by Rick when escaping at the end of Day 1: 6:00am-7:00am. "Highway 14's about a mile away"--Acer4666 (talk) 15:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC)